Pancake Dreams
by Realhunter
Summary: ...De lo que le sucedio al Sempiterno Contramaestre en Jefe Steinhauser por Glotón... Minific del Universo Robotech de "Nueve Dedos"


** _PANCAKE DREAMS_**

_Por RealHunter_

* * *

Aquel día había sido particularmente fatigoso sobre la Cubierta de Vuelo... Muchos pichones de pilotos en su primera salida, mezclados con veteranos de la talla de Fokker no hacían fácil para su personal la operación de catapultas, que pasaba del relajamiento a la tensión más absoluta. Camino de la tierra y con el rojo Marte a lo lejos como un punto cada vez mas grande y luminoso en el vacío cósmico, habían logrado hacía poco ponerse por delante del enemigo y escapado a su cerco en los anillos de Saturno... Pero eso no significaba menos trabajo, sino por el contrario, había días en que fácilmente un turno de operación acumulaba hasta cuatro alertas de combate sucesivas durante su transcurso... ese había sido el caso, y el Contramaestre en Jefe Andrew Steinhauser, _Air Boss_ del _Prometheus_, volvió ya muy tarde, cansado y hambriento, a la Casa de los Maquinistas, su casa, en la Base Prometheus.

-¡Cielo, ya llegué!

-Estoy aquí, Amor, en el dormitorio... –Andy notó la voz de su esposa distinta- Tu cena está en el horno en temperatura mínima... ¿Tienes hambre?

-Me estoy muriendo, Cielo... ¿Me acompañas?

-En un segundo... No tardo...

De verdad estaba hambriento, y en cuanto la campanilla del horno le indicó que su comida estaba caliente, atacó la cena con verdadera saña, mientras la cafetera hacía lo suyo para proveerlo de café no bien terminara de cenar. Un poco más allá de la esquina de la mesa de la cocina donde se había instalado, un pequeño platillo reposaba conteniendo algunas galletas pulcramente ordenadas para completar su paso por el departamento de alimentación _"Nunca olvida nada, y en cuanto puede me mima, me consiente y me hace feliz... Los que reniegan del matrimonio no saben lo que dicen..."_

Mientras reía suavemente de su ocurrencia, notó que su esposa, La joven educadora de niños con quien se había casado hacía semanas nada más, finalmente no había venido a acompañarlo _"Debe estar rendida. De seguro los enanos andaban hoy en sobremarcha y casi le queman el salón..." _Al levantarse sin embargo, se dio cuenta de varias cosas; cosas que no estaban en su lugar: El colorido _Chamanto_ de joanna no estaba en su lugar habitual, sobre el respaldo del sofá; el laptop, en vez de estar cerrado por no estar en uso, como era costumbre casi obsesiva de su esposa, estaba ahora abierto, encendido y conectado a la pantalla de inicio de la red militar del SDF-1, cosa aún mas evidente en la extraña penumbra de la casa _"Qué raro... yo no revise ni mi rol de servicio esta mañana en el laptop... y no recuerdo haberlo dejado encendido o conectado... en fin... ve a dormir, Steinhauser... deja de pensar en necedades y acuestate... Ahora, si la jefa determina un lanzamiento de emergencia en la cubierta...más feliz voy a ser...¿Cómo le hiciste para que nunca me cansara de ti, jonita?_

Entro en silencio en la recámara, e instantes más tarde, habiendo salido de la ducha, en medio de quejidos se puso su pijama... Y no reconocía su diseño pese a estar como siempre a los pies del lecho... _"Vaya, se tomó tiempo y me compró otro..."_ estaba tentado de encender la luz, pero desistió _"Dejaremos a la ensalada cubana descansar... pero solo por un momento..."_ Con un suspiro glorioso se metió bajo las cobijas, y dándose vuelta, abrazó el cuerpo tibio de su mujer... Que al sentirlo junto a ella, se acurrucó de espaldas a su pecho, dejando que las manos de su marido la abrazaran... lo que hizo que se pusiera repentinamente juguetón... "_Hum...Nuevo perfume... Y has estado haciendo ejercicio, bandida ¿En que momento te pusiste tan atlética a mis espaldas..?"_

_-Déjame dormir, Andy –_La voz de su mujer otra vez le sonaba distinta_- Yo también te extrañé mucho... Pero esta noche no..._

_-¿Tan cansada estás, bandida?_

_-¡A quién le dices bandida, Steinhauser! – _Sintió como se puso rígido el cuerpo de su esposa_- ¿Tendrías de vez en cuando la gentileza de llamarme por mi nombre y no el apodo de la maestra?_

_-¿Cómo dijiste, Joni?_

_-¿Qué diablos te pasó en cubierta hoy? – _vió en la penumbra una delicada mano ir hasta el interruptor de la lampara sobre la mesilla de noche, y encenderla_- ¿Tanto te cuesta ahora llamarme por mi nombre?_

Las luces se encendieron en las mesillas a ambos lados del lecho... y Andy vio espantado que nada en su recámara era como siempre... que incluso las sabanas eran distintas... y que la cabellera larga color miel y la pijama celeste claro giraban para dar paso al enfadado par de llameantes ojos verdes de Lisa Hayes...

-¡¡SANTO CIELO, NO ES POSIBLE, HAYES!! -La miró, helado de sorpresa... y luego miró sus manos, consciente y avergonzado de lo que había estado haciendo con ellas- ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?

-¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ ANDY? ¿TENGO QUE EXPLICÁRTELO TODO? ¡DEMONIOS, ANDY, SOY TU ESPOSA, LISA STEINHAUSER! ¿TE MUESTRO LA LICENCIA PARA QUE TE CERCIORES, CABEZA DURA?

-¡¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO!!

Se apartó de Lisa, absolutamente horrorizado... Notando instantaneamente que la cama se había acabado debajo de su cuerpo, cayendo pesadamente hacia atrás...

-¡Andy, Andy! ¿Qué pasó, por Dios?

-¡Aléjate de mí, Lisa, por todos los Cielos! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí en..?

-¡Cómo que Lisa, Grandote! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Andy abrió los ojos... Asustado de lo que podría encontrar... Soltando un sonoro suspiro de alivio al encontrarse con los ojos marrón claro de su esposa... Que lo miraba con una mezcla de enfado, sorpresa y duda...

-Gracias, Dios... -Miró hacia el cielo raso- ...Qué golpazo me dí... Debo haber tenido un sueño...

-¿Sueño? -Joanna comenzó a reírse mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- ...Yo diría que tuviste una doña pesadilla, _Gringo_... y debió ser terrible... Tus gritos me despertaron... Parecía como si estuvieras discutiendo con Lisa... ¿Recuerdas algo?

-No, nada... -Guardó prudente silencio mientras ambos entraban nuevamente bajo las cobijas- ...Amor...

-¿Sí?

-...Cuando tenga deseos de atiborrarme de panquecas con manjar blanco como esta noche...

-¿Bien?

-...No me dejes hacerlo...

-¡Que te sirva de lección, Glotón! -Apagó la luz de la mesilla de noche- Duermete, grandote...Mañana será un pesado día...

-Dame un beso, Cielo... Buenas noches...

Suspiró confiado y protegido, y se abrazó al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba más que a su vida... _"Panquecas con manjar blanco después de la cena... Y de pronto encuentro a Lisa en la cama como mi esposa... Ay, Dios, no sabes cuanto te quiero, Hayes, pero no vuelvas a entrar en mi mente de ese modo... Y tú, Steinhauser, no vuelvas jamás a tocar ese postre después de las once de la noche..."_ Cerró los ojos aliviado, dejando que por fin lo invadiera el bienvenido sueño reparador...

* * *

** NOTAS:**

Es este mi primer intento de hacer un minific... Y para no dar un paso en falso, imaginé una sencilla escena doméstica del buen contramaestre y su esposa... esto sucede entre el final del capitulo nueve, y el comienzo del diez de **Nueve Dedos**, en progreso en este mismo sitio, próximo a ser subido... Si lo leen, y esto les impulsa a leer mi otro fic, encantado de la vida... Gracias infinitas y nos vemos...


End file.
